Toppo (Dragon Ball Series)
Toppo (トッポ, Toppo) is the leader of the hero team, Pride Troopers, guardians of peace within Universe 11. Appearance Toppo is a burly alien humanoid with tan colored skin, yellow eyes with dark lines under them and a large white mustache that covers his mouth. He sports a red and black spandex suit which appears to be part of his team's attire. Personality Toppo is described as being a hot-blooded warrior of righteous justice. Toppo is shown to be very respectful towards the Gods, shown when he is offended by Buu accidentally launching an attack towards one of them. His commitment to pursuing justice is further seen from his tendency to name all his techniques as an extension of justice. As leader of the Pride Troopers, Toppo is shown to be respectful towards his subordinates shown when he tried not to fill them with distress after learning of the tournament. Toppo shows a humble side when he admits that he is not strongest of Universe 11 but his close friend Jiren holds that title, while he is the second most powerful one. In spite of his stoic disposition, even he has his moments. For example, he had to go to a bar to calm himself down, not from wrath, but from genuine stress. Deep down, he is actually horrified of the Tournament of Power's rules, understandably so. He also claims that he has no desire for personal matters during the tournament, but it is clear that he wants a rematch with Goku. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Power Toppo is one of the strongest warriors within Universe 11, to which he has been scouted as a candidate to become a God of Destruction. Toppo states that he is not the strongest warrior in his universe, surpassed only by his sworn friend, Jiren. When talking to Vegeta, Goku claims that he was unsure if he could beat Toppo, even as a Super Saiyan Blue, this feeling goes both ways as Toppo is not sure he can defeat Goku. Despite his large stature and disproportionately bulky frame, he has shown to be very nimble and graceful in battle. His specialty in battle appears to be joint-locks and submission holds. With a single hand, he was able to effortlessly catch Basil's blast. Upon which, he is able to contain the blast before dispersing it between his hands, leaving Champa surprised. During his fight with Goku, he was able to easily defeat him as a Super Saiyan, nearly crushing him to death. Once Goku turned Super Saiyan Blue, Toppo was still able to fight on par with him effectively, while still holding back himself. After his uniform was besmirched, Toppo became angered and powered up, and Goku decided to show him what happens when he passes his limits, powering up with his Kaio-ken. However, the match was stopped before the two could fight in earnest. His strength is great enough to be selected as a personal bodyguard to both Khai and Belmod. Alongside Jiren, Toppo is seen as one of the trump cards for Universe 11's potential victory in the Tournament of Power due to his power, skill and leadership of the Pride Troopers, his godlike power standing out even among his comrades, which are powerful on their own right. During the Tournament of Power, he traded punches with Auta Magetta, showing no signs of pain from Magetta's enhanced durability. Techniques and Special abilities * Flight - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy attack. * Fighting Pose - * Justice On - Toppo jumps onto his opponents shoulders. ** Justice Tornado - After using Justice On, Toppo spins his opponent at extreme speeds. * Justice Crusher - By grabbing his opponents arm, Toppo pulls their arm back dislocating their shoulder. * Justice Flash - Toppo fires ki blasts from his fingers tips. * Justice Rear Naked Choke - Toppo puts his opponent in a very powerful bear hug. This hold was powerful enough to cause Goku to revert back into his base form from Super Saiyan. Belmod also mentioned Toppo wouldn't stop until all of Goku's bones were broken. Voice actors * Japanese: Kenji Nomura * English: TBA Battles * Toppo vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) * Toppo, Kahseral and Dyspo vs. a Drakiyan and Aragney * Toppo vs. Basil * Toppo vs. Auta Magetta * Toppo vs. Murichim Trivia * In the original preview for the Universe Survival Saga, the hooded man is far thinner, wears a sash, and has a visible mouth, giving the impression that the man is Jiren; however, it was switched to Toppo for the final episode. * Toppo's name appears to come from the word "pot". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes